


needy

by unsaved_misc



Category: SuperMega Show, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Slap Kink, Smut, dom/sub dynamic, light aftercare, mentioned masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: matt sends teasing pictures to ryan in public.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	needy

ryan had never turned away his phone this fast in his entire life, but he was obligated to when he opened a snapchat of matt with his fingers pressed in a v and his tongue out. he almost dropped his drink, eyes widening at the sight that he didn’t expect. matt had told him he was feeling a little under the weather, a migraine and a stomachache, and ryan kissed his head and told him that if he had the coronavirus, he was not coming back that night. matt wasn’t pleased with this statement.

however, ryan didn’t expect to be receiving lewd pictures especially in public. he glanced around at the packed house, but nobody was close enough to have noticed it. he breathed out a sigh of relief, looking back at the picture. matt’s brow was furrowed, fingers slender and long with his tongue poking through, blue eyes giving off a sense of urgency. the thought that immediately went through ryan’s mind was ‘i want to fuck that whore against a table’, but he pushed it away for now.

ryan: thought you were sick.  
matt: thought you could tell when im lying

another picture came through, and it was matt doing an ahegao expression, eyes rolled into the back of his head and tongue sticking out again. ryan almost grunted aloud, hiding his phone from sight again. 

ryan: you know im at a party right?  
matt: obviously daddy  
matt: i wouldn’t be doing this if you weren’t

another picture came in, similar to the first, with text below saying “come home.” ryan let out a shaky breath, trying not to get hard. he typed back furiously, blood pumping in his ears.

ryan: fucking stop it  
matt: why? are you acting up?  
matt: you wanna fuck my tight ass huh  
matt: use me like a toy  
ryan: i said stop.  
matt: make me 

a notification came for yet another picture, and ryan opened it to see matt arching his back, smirking like he just did something wrong and got away with it, tongue between his fingers again. ryan started walking to the front porch, punching in matt’s contact. he was fucking furious. matt answered quickly, his breaths already coming in through the phone.  
“yes, daddy?”  
“what kind of fucking game are you playing, matt?”  
“game? what game?” he whined, voice high pitched. ryan couldn’t tell if he was seriously horny or just messing with him, but he pressed on.  
“you know what you’re fucking doing.” ryan growled into the phone as he got outside, thankful nobody was there.

“i’m sorry, daddy...” he trailed off, voice just a moan at this point. “could you please come home?” ryan sighed in frustration, half hard and face blushed.  
“i can go if you want me to.” he said softly, closing his eyes and listening to matt breathing.   
“mm, please,” matt begged, voice quieter.  
strangely, there seemed to be another sound in the background, something other than matt’s breath. something faint, like it was being hidden. ryan let his ear perk up, and he could hear sounds of movement on the bed, repeatedly. matt was grinding a pillow.  
ryan paused and felt himself starting to smirk, heat in his stomach.  
“are you doing something without my permission, matt?” the way he said the boy’s name was almost taunting, sharp on his tongue.

he could hear the movement stop, and matt whimpered.  
“n-no daddy i wasn’t-“  
“lying slut. get ready for when i get home because you won’t be able to fucking walk.” ryan said with a growl, and he could only hear matt making even more noise.  
“i’ll be there in 15. get ready.” he shut the phone off without saying a goodbye, and walked into the night to his car.

-

matt sat in the silent living room, hands trembling as they smoothed out ryan’s south carolina hoodie. he wanted to test ryan’s patience even more, but he also didn’t want to interrupt him while he was driving. he examined himself, hoping he looked good enough, thinking about the pictures he’d taken, when his phone buzzed. picking it up, he was surprised to see it was ryan.

ryan: when did you start thinking about doing this?  
ryan: embarrassing me in public

it took all matt had not to start touching himself again, hand twitching, but he held back and responded shakily.

matt: yesterday  
matt: or maybe a week ago  
matt: or a month?  
matt: why don’t you guess daddy

he chewed his pink lip, rolling it between his teeth.

ryan: whore  
ryan: ofc you were thinking of it for that long

matt let out a small whine.

matt: mm hm  
matt: i know you liked them though, admit it  
ryan: ofc i fucking liked them  
ryan: i wanted to bend you over against a table and own you but wbk i already do.

matt shivered, pressing his legs together tightly as his hands started shaking even more.

matt: oh yeah? i can make you tht horny?  
ryan: stop it  
matt: stop what?  
ryan: you know who’s in control here. you’re making your punishment even worse.

matt bit his lip hard.

matt: punishment?  
ryan: you think you can just do this and get away free? no.  
ryan: you need to be taught a lesson

matt was about to type back a retort, something teasing just to get ryan wound up even more, when he heard a loud knock at the door. he froze, glancing at it with a mix of fear and arousal.  
“i’m outside. open the door.” ryan’s voice came, sounding deeper and rougher than usual. matt stood, knees almost buckling, and padded over to the door. he let out a breath before unlocking it and opening it up. ryan, though shorter in size, looked intimidating and dark, brown eyes instead like pools of black. matt backed away to let him inside, and once the door was closed, ryan had matt up against the wall with a hand on his neck.

“fucking slut. thinking you could just embarrass me in there.” he growled, fingers gripping tight. matt choked for a moment, wind taken out of him, but managed to reply.   
“what are you talking about, d-“  
before he could finish his tease, he felt a harsh force against his cheek, the sound echoing in the empty apartment. he immediately whined at the contact, feeling his dick twitch beneath his boxers.   
“you knew exactly what you were doing, matt. don’t play dumb.”  
“i’m not pl-“  
another slap, to the other cheek. matt whimpered, leaning into the wall to hold himself up. he didn’t think he’d been this hard in his entire life.  
“you’re getting what you fucking deserve. a punishment.” he pushed matt’s shoulders, but there was a soft touch behind it, letting matt know that ryan would never truly hurt him.

he got down onto his knees and felt fingers gripping at his chin, tilting his head up to look at ryan. his eyes were burning with lust, hard through his jeans, chain glinting in the small light in the room.  
“you know what to do.” his voice came out so low that it sent a shiver down matt’s spine, and he got to work quickly. he unbuttoned and unzipped ryan’s jeans, sliding them down mid thigh, his boxers as well, and gently put his fist around ryan’s cock. ryan let out a low breath and matt gulped, leaning forward and licking the tip.  
“good.” ryan couldn’t help but utter out, ignoring the fact that this was a punishment. matt hummed around it, causing ryan’s breath to bitch, and leaned forward to take in more length. he made quick work of leaning forward and pausing to hum and bob and regain his composure, and soon enough, he could remove his hand and reach the base with his lips.

ryan continued to let out breaths or grunts, occasionally whispering matt’s name under his breath, and his hand tightened around the boy’s dirty blonde hair. matt keened into it, moaning whenever it was pulled, his dick leaning precum inside his boxers. looking up beneath his eyelashes, he could see ryan’s eyes were closed, enveloped in how good he was feeling. matt reached down below his legs, hand shaking beneath his boxers, and started palming himself in rhythm with how he sucked. he whined, the vibrations of his voice causing ryan to groan. matt’s eyes fluttered closed, long fingers working himself slowly and spreading precum along his shaft.

as he started to speed up, feeling like he could cum at any second, he felt a yank against his hair as he was torn away from ryan’s dick.  
“don’t touch yourself.” ryan growled, pulling harsh but not hard enough to really hurt. matt whined, spit falling down his lips, but pulled his hand away reluctantly. ryan let go of his hair, grabbing the side of his face instead.  
“you know what i’m going to do now, don’t you?” he asked, smirking. matt gasped, dick feeling so neglected that he couldn’t even muster out words. ryan leaned forward a bit, making sure matt was looking him right in the eyes.  
“i’m going to fuck your face. and then i’m going to fuck you raw. and you’re going to take it.” his voice made hairs rise up on matt’s arms and the back of his neck, his face flushed and hair a mess, feeling absolutely wrecked even though almost nothing had been done yet.

“get back on my cock, now. that’s an order.” ryan grunted, letting go of matt’s face and gripping his hair instead. matt did so quickly, taking in almost all of ryan’s length and gagging as it hit the back of his throat. ryan checked on him once more, staring at him for a beat, before bucking his hips into matt’s throat. matt struggled to sit up straight for a moment, gagging again, but gripped his knees hard and righted himself. ryan continued to fuck into matt’s mouth, rough and sloppy and harsh, and matt did as he was told; taking it well. he felt the burn in his knees starting to ache more, tears burning in his eyes after each thrust, but he continued sucking and humming to hear ryan’s groans from above him. he sounded amazing, like music to matt’s ears, and knowing that he was the cause for those noises filled him with pride.

he noticed ryan’s thrusts were getting sloppier and more jagged, his hand tightening in matt’s hair, and matt could tell he was close.  
“g-gonna cum,” ryan stuttered out, and matt braved himself. he settled his hands on ryan’s legs, letting his tongue go flat, and hummed continuously against ryan’s dick. that seemed to be the end for him, because matt soon felt ryan cum into his mouth, salty and hot on his tongue. ryan had let out little gasps as he rode his orgasm out, hips jerking, and his hand started to stroke matt’s hair lovingly instead. matt leaned into his hand, closing his eyes, and felt ryan’s dick leave his mouth.  
“swallow?” ryan said, more of a question than a statement. matt did so, looking up through lidded eyes. his dick still throbbed beneath his boxers, but the look of afterglow on ryan’s face distracted him from it for a moment. ryan took a moment to pause, catching his breath and staring down at matt, jizz and spit on his lips and sweat on his flushed cheeks.

ryan brushed matt’s lips clean with his thumb before ordering him to stand. matt did so on shaky legs, thankful for the relief against his knees.   
“bed.” ryan grunted. matt attempted a response, throat croaking, and instead just padded quickly to the bedroom and flopped on the bed. ryan followed after a moment, a bottle of lube in hand.  
“do you need opened?” he asked, setting it down on the nightstand. matt nodded gently, fiddling with his fingers. ryan nodded in return, climbing on top of matt and straddling his legs. matt slid his boxers down, letting his dick pop up into the open air and whimpered at the feeling.

“i don’t think you’ve been this hard for a while, matt.” ryan said softly, coating his fingers in lube. matt shook his head, biting his hoodie sleeve. there was another moment of pause, their eyes meeting for confirmation before ryan slid a finger in. matt bit harder, toes curling. a minute went by before ryan stuck another finger in, and matt hid his face in his sleeve.  
“you’ve done this to yourself before. don’t hide your face like this is new to you. you’re a slut, you should act like it.” ryan said, voice deep and gravelly. matt moaned at the words, settling his hands elsewhere in the pillows like he was told.  
“there we go,” ryan said, an encouraging, soft tone in his voice. 

he scissored his fingers and matt whined again, drooling, closing his eyes.  
“good boy.” ryan mumbled, almost unheard. he continued fingering him, in and out, scissoring and then adding a new finger, all while matt made soft noises above him.  
“r-ryan,” he mumbled out, voice scratchy. ryan poked his head up, eyebrows raised. “i-i’m going to cum if you don’t stop.” ryan nodded, pulling out and sliding down his jeans and boxers yet again.  
“you ready?”  
“mm hm.”   
ryan slowly pushed in, listening to the sounds of matt whimpering and panting beneath him, and didn’t stop until he reached the base. after waiting for a moment for matt to adjust, he pulled out and snapped back in sharply, matt’s breath hitching as shook around ryan.  
“you’re still fucking tight,” he groaned, hands gripping matt’s hips hard enough to bruise. he made a mental note to check for them in the morning.

“agh, ryan-“ matt whined, covering his face, feeling every thrust and movement in his skin. ryan moved matt’s arms away from his face, scolding him lightly.  
“i wanna see your face when you cum.” he grunted, and matt nodded, biting his lip.  
“y-you feel really good, ry.” he mumbled, panting, and ryan leaned forward to start kissing at his neck. matt hummed at the sensation of lips and teeth on his skin, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. after a few minutes, despite the guilt he felt, he tapped ryan’s back with his hand.  
“i know, i can feel it,” ryan muttered, rubbing circles against matt’s shaking thigh.

“i-i’m sorry, i know it’s early i just-“  
“shh, don’t apologize.” ryan moved so he was looking down at matt, dark eyes into bright blue ones. “just cum for me, okay? cum for me.” matt nodded, feeling himself start to let go. ryan grabbed a hold of his cock and started stroking him through it, and that was the break. matt let out a string of cries and moans as he orgasmed, bucking his hips up into ryan’s hand and thighs twitching.   
“there we go, matt, so so good...” ryan trailed off, thrusts getting sloppier as he could feel his own orgasm coming. matt lay back, gasping as tears fell down his face, and ryan finally came.

after he came down from his high, sweat on his brow and hair sticking to his face, he pulled out of matt and laid down beside him.  
“you did really good, matt,” he mumbled, kissing his cheek and wiping his tears away. matt didn’t say anything, still taking deep breaths with his eyelashes fluttering occasionally against his cheeks.  
“here, i’ll get you some water.” he stood, letting out a small curse at the pain in his hips, and headed into the kitchen. after retrieving a bottle, he came back to see matt sleeping peacefully against the pillows, pink lips parted open. ryan smiled at the sight, setting down the water and pulling off his jeans.

after putting on a loose t-shirt, he settled in bed and put the covers over matt, who snuggled closer to him.  
“w-what?” matt said in a small voice, even though ryan hadn’t spoken. ryan smiled.  
“nothing, matt. go back to sleep.” he kissed his lips lightly, drawing the boy onto his chest. “i’ll get you some fruit loops in bed tomorrow morning, m’kay?”  
matt smiled at the statement, eyes already closed.  
“yay!” he let out a tiny cheer, nuzzling into ryan’s chest and immediately falling back asleep. ryan pet the boy’s dirty blonde hair, threading it through his fingers before he, too, drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa one of my first smuts between them :’)) i don’t really like posting smut bc i get self conscious but i might start doing it more, please leave feedback below! i hope you enjoyed


End file.
